Aono aint no more
by mangatiger14
Summary: years after tsukune and the gang leave, a new bunch show up. they are ready to stir up trouble and fight battles. this is actually based off of me an my friends so i hope you like it! tell me if the title stinks! any sugestions are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I don't own Rosario + Vampire… sadly! This story is based off of my friends and me! It's from my point of view, but we're using Japanese names! Last name comes first when you introduce yourself! Enjoy ;)**

I fidgeted in my new skirt for about the one hundredth time in the last hour. The bus driver shot me a look that sent shivers up my spine. _Why couldn't the school dress code be jeans instead of skirts_? I mean seriously, what tomboy in their right mind would be caught dead in a SKIRT?! The new school that my parents were sending me to was already on my most hated list.

I looked down at my knee high socks, plaid skirt, and pressed white shirt, and sent a silent plea that I would die before anyone I know saw me. When I was done, the bus jerked to a sudden stop. I looked up as the doors opened with a _whoosh_ of released air. "This is your stop." The driver smiled menacingly at me, once again sending chills up and down my back.

"Sheesh… don't have to be so mean." I mumbled to myself as I gathered my stuff. Call me grumpy, sleep deprived, hungry, or just plain mad, but no matter what, I still was not in the mood to be nice. I stepped off and turned around to stick my tongue out at the freaky bus guy, but he had already pulled away. That's when I got a good look at the school. It was… HEAVEN!!

The entire atmosphere just oozed monster paradise! The blackened trees that led to an old style school building, the darkness enveloping the boarding houses, even the amazing sign that I stood next to! My mood shot to the top immediately. "Well, here goes nothing." And with that, I grabbed my bags and started down the path.

Half way down the dirt road, I noticed this weird crunching noise. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I looked around for a minute before continuing on my way. "Wait, wait for me!" I turned around and was bulldozed by a boy that was way too tall. "Ow, get your boney but off of me!" the boy mumbled an apology and promptly got off of my stomach.

He was tall, like really tall, and had red hair that would put a fire truck to shame. His arms were entirely covered in freckles and he was dusting off a pair of black rimmed glasses. How's that for observing people, huh, huh? "Hi my name's Daisuke Tarou, and you are?" the boy held his hand out, as if coaxing a response.

"Name's Yuzuki Shizuka, nice to meet you, I guess." I rubbed my bum for a second, trying to brush the dirt away. He laughed and bent down to grab his bag. "You're new here, right? I don't want to be the only other one." We walked and exchanged the usual banter that most new people go through. By the time we came to the building, I think that we discussed the weather almost five different times.

"I'll see you after orientation." And Tarou turned around with one final wave and a big smile. I smiled back and made my way towards the dorms so I could drop my stuff off before the new student orientation. _This school might not be _so_ bad, _I thought to myself, my smile widening a bit.

"Ugh, that was the longest orientation ever in the history of orientations!" Tarou and I were on our way to our homerooms. "So who do you have?" he tried to get a look at my schedule, but I quickly covered it. "Um, Hoshiko Sensei, I think. How about you, who do you have?" His smile faded as he looked down at his own slip of paper.

"I have Naomi Sensei… guess we'll be parting ways for now, so see you in lunch!" I nodded as I entered into the classroom on my left.

"Welcome, come and take a seat! Please hurry, we must get started!" I wanted to cover my ears when the high squeak of my teacher's voice met my ear drums. _This is going to be a long semester,_ I groaned in my head. I took my seat near the back and fazed the teacher out until I didn't hear her at all. I took a look around at all of my classmates.

"Hey there!" I yelped in surprise and furtively glanced at the teacher to make sure she hadn't heard. She was still going on about the rules and stuff, so I turned back to the loud girl in front of me. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!" I whisper yelled at her. "No, silly, I just wanted to welcome you to Yokai Academy!" she pushed her glasses up her nose a bit. _Man, why are all the people I meet wearing glasses?_

"My name's Hikari Natsuko and you must be…" she glanced down at my slip "Yuzuki Shizuka! That's a nice name!" Her eyes glinted red for a second. "Uh… did your eyes just…" I looked around warily. "Oh yeah, sorry, I'm not very good at keeping my human disguise."

She smiled at me, her cheeks turning pink. I knew exactly what she meant. Here at Yokai, we have to keep our human forms, or else face detention or worse. I personally found it dumb, but they think it helps promote peace between our kind and the human race.

Natsuko kept her eyes on me while I gazed up front, making sure the teacher wasn't watching. Then the door suddenly opened, and in stepped the hottest guy in the history of guys. "Oh, Hello Aono Haruto, welcome to the class!" Yoshiro Sensei squeaked loudly. Haruto just nodded and took the empty seat beside me. _Oh my gosh, the hottest guy in class just sat in front of me!_ I stared at him, my eyes drinking in the sight of him.

His hair was jet black, his eyes were the darkest color of green, and he was muscular, well, from what I could tell by the way the shirt stretched over his biceps. "Um, what are you staring at?" the voice startled me from my reverie, and I looked into the very eyes that I had been admiring just a second ago. Except that now, in place of the relaxed, serious expression that had graced Haruto's face, there was a deep blush and a puzzled look.

"Oh-Oh n-nothing, I was just looking out the window… um, you know." I blushed and looked down at my text book that had just been handed to me. _Oh great, I have just made myself look like a total idiot in front of Aono San! _My blush deepened when I noticed Natsuko looking from me to him. _Now all I got to do is last the rest of the year with him next to me… I'm not going to make it!_

I walked down the path way that led to the boarding houses, carrying a bag full of newly handed out texts and work books. So far, I had met to people that seemed friendly enough and one hotty who probably thought that I was a stalker. Yeah, high school pretty much rocked right now.

I reached the girls dorm and trudged up the stairs to my room, luckily a single, and dumped all of my stuff on the desk by the window.

I turned up the I-pod that I had brought, quickly finding the song This is Home, and trying hard to not sing along. There was one thing that I needed to do at the moment, and I had to concentrate to accomplish it.

_Dear Mom,_

_Hey there! I'm at the school and it's amazing! It's everything that you said it would be, and more. They have gotten new uniforms since you went; now you don't have to wear that heavy green jacket. The skirt is still getting on my nerves though and all the guys keep trying to be perverts and sneak a peek! I've made two new friends and they both have glasses. Gosh, I hope I don't end up in the nerd club! They are named Daisuke Tarou and Hikari Natsuko. Tarou is total ginger and when I first saw Natsuko, I thought she'd be one of those ghetto blacks, but she's really nice! Hey do you know anyone with the last name Aono? There's this kid in school that is a complete and utter hotty, and his name is Aono Haruto. I think he thinks that I am a stalker because he caught me staring at him during class. _

_Lots of love,_

_Shizuka!_

**Sorry that it's not that long, but I thought that I would post it now and see what kind of response I get! As you can tell, it's set after Tsukune and everyone. And yes, you will find out the type of monster that Shizuka is; there are a few obscure clues in this chapter! Read Report and Tell a Friend!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Sorry for the wait! I was busy and stuff… and writers block is killer!  
Cole: Don't' lie! You're just lazy!  
Shut up. I am not and how did you get in my room?  
Cole: the window was open.  
Oh... well, I don't own Rosario vampire, and I hope you like this chapter!  
Cole: YAYZ!!**

* * *

Lately, homework has been killer and my free time had dropped to the ultimate low. For every one class, we got about three assignments! Hoshiko Sensei had never stopped talking and now there was a constant squeaking in my ears.

Right now, here in the woods, was the first real do-nothing time I'd had in a week. I chose to spend it listening to music and trying to catch up on my blog. I smiled as I read some of the posts my friends back home were leaving.

_Smiley134: Oh you met a new friend! That's good! Hope you're having fun! ;)  
HomeyG: Tell that Tarou kid that he had better stay away from you!  
Fancycat12: Your teacher is that squeaky?_

I continued to reply while letting my music blast my eardrums raw. I enjoyed about ten minutes of peace before a piercing scream broke through the hard rock solo in my ears. I yanked out the headphones and looked around.

No one was nearby and I thought that maybe it was just part of the song, but then I heard it again, louder and more desperate. Jumping to my feet, I peered around the trunk of the tree I had been leaning on and saw two girls kicking a much smaller girl.

"Don't bother Yuu san any more you freak!" they screeched at her, she cringed backwards, trying to escape their wrath. _So it's about a boy _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes as I got up.

I walked over as casually as I could and placed myself between the fan girls and the girl who was white as a sheet. "Get out of the way, freak." Okay, so here I stood, between the two lions and the helpless lamb, and I say, "Is your only insult 'freak'?" Maybe not the clever comeback I had been thinking of, but it got them to turn red.

"Shut up and go back to being emo." The one on the left spat at me, no really, there were three little droplets on my face. "I am not **that** emo. I'm more the creative, artsy emo!" I replied, smiling while making a point of wiping the spit off of my face.

Righty decided to get aggressive and pushed me out of the way. So since I'm not one who **likes** to be pushed, I pushed right back, and much harder.

(A/N) okay, so I am going to step in here a minute and explain something. Anyone who is reading this must be thinking _YAY A FIGHT! NOW WE GET TO SEE SHIZUKA'S TRUE FORM! _Well, maybe, but not that very many people guessed… okay so one person guessed. I really want more people to guess before I reveal it. And any way that one person gave me an idea and I liked the idea and went along with it so yeah. (A/N)

She fell on her butt, Lefty squeaked and jumped away as if a bee had stung her. Five seconds later, I realized why. A strange aura was emanating from her, lashing about like little whips. One of those small whips trailed across my leg, and I yelped as a red welt formed over the exact spot it had touched.

_Crud, she turning into her true form!_ I backed away and got ready to fight, but just as I was getting ready to dispel the human appearance, Haruto stumbled upon us.

"Um… am I interrupting anything?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. Both Lefty and Righty turned away and stalked off, mad as a hornet in a water jar… well, the hornet would be dead so, not a could metaphor.

"We're fine, thank you very much. Just a little girl to girl talking." I looked away from Haruto and back to the girl at my feet. "Are **you **okay?" I asked, grasping her hand in order to pull her up.

"I'm fine! Thank you for saving me, they can get to be pretty crazed when it comes to Masaru." She smiled sheepishly at me, and I noticed that she was a full inch and a half taller than me. I also noticed several bruises that looked to be a few days old, slowly fading on her skin.

"Are you sure you're okay… um… sorry, didn't catch your name." Her smile grew as she introduced herself.

"My name is Yuina Mai, and it's nice to meet you!" I smiled back and took the hand that she had held out and shook it. "My name is Yuzuki Shizuka."

"And my name is Aono Haruto, pleased to meet you both." I blushed as I had a flashback to the first day of school. I never had introduced myself, and now here he was, becoming **friends **with me!

I blushed as I shook his hand, his palms rough and calloused. _Why am I thinking about the texture of his hands! Just look at his face! Wait, no, stop thinking about him at all! _My brain was a swirl of random thoughts when I realized that someone was saying my name.

"Yuzuki san, do you want to go do something on Sunday?" Mai was looking at me with hopeful eyes that I could not say no to.

* * *

Saturday had come and gone and now I was staring at my closet trying to find something to wear. I was technically going on a date with Haruto if you thought about it. Even though it would be the three of us, Mai, Haruto and I, it was still my first time going anywhere with a boy!

An hour later, I stood in front of the art room, waiting for the others to show up. I shivered a bit when I felt someone's eyes on me, and I got this strange nostalgic feeling.

"Hey Sha-chan! I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here?" I smiled as the familiar voice of Tarou reached my ears."I'm just meeting up with some new friends, and how about you?" He smiled as well and told me that he was on his way to the chorus room.

"You sing?" I asked in disbelief, trying to picture him on stage with a microphone and thousands of screaming fans. "Yeah, I like to sing on the occasion, but I'm not that good. The best singer in the school is Yuu Masaru. He has the most amazing voice ever."

The name sounded familiar, but before I could remember, Tarou had already complained that he was late and left in a rush. At the same time that he disappeared around the corner, Haruto came walking into view. I waved at him and he smiled and waved back.

"Hey, sorry to have kept you waiting, but I don't get up that early in the morning." I noticed that he was fingering something around his neck: a Rosario. _Now where have I heard about those before? _

"Hey, where did you get the Rosario from?" I asked my curiosity peaked. "Oh, my mom gave it to me as a gift. It helps with my human transformation." He looked uncomfortable in the silence that followed, which was broken when Mai came crashing around the corner.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry! I overslept and then the water was too cold so I-" My hand flew over her mouth before she could continue. "Its fine, we weren't waiting long." I lied, not wanting to upset her.

She laughed and we all went in the woods to go find a good spot for our picnic.

**Sorry that the chapter isn't very long, but I couldn't put any fight scenes in yet because more people need to guess what she is. I want at least 5 guesses before I write the next chapter. I sometimes wonder if you people are dead, I mean seriously, no one ever replies! Ha, just joshing you, I'm fine with the replies, but I still want 5 more guesses.  
Cole: yeah, 'cuz it's fun to see what you think  
that's right, well remember to READ  
Cole: REVIEW  
AND TELL A FRIEND!! XD ;o now get out of my room Cole!**


End file.
